


An...Un(?)Welcome Surprise

by Anara_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Torture, Unpleasant Birthday, Well maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anara_Muse/pseuds/Anara_Muse
Summary: While fully expecting to die during the War, Severus gets a surprise: Life. But instead of a second chance, the "Light" loses. For his birthday after the end of the War, Severus gets another surprise. But will this one be any more pleasant? Knowing his luck, probably not.





	1. The Art of Receiving Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday present to the wonderful Severus Snape! He's 56 today!

     It was January 9, 1999. and Severus Snape was more than eager for his birthday, and this Inner Circle's meeting, to be over with. Quickly, if possible. Unfortunately, the latter hadn't even started yet, and "Birthday Revelries" for the Dark Lord's most faithful lasted well into the next morning.

     In a little less than four months would be the first anniversary of the self acclaimed "Light" losing what they had thought was their war. The one they deserved to win. The war they put in the hands of an inexperienced, clueless, Muggle-born wizard-boy. The war between The-Boy-Who-Lived and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

     Or, as Severus snidely called it, The Nameless War. The media put so much stock in names that they ignored real names in trade for titles. It was a pet peeve for Severus as Har--Potter hated all those insufferable titles.

     Severus cleared his thoughts and strengthened his Occlumency shields when he felt his Mark burn. He answered the call and knelt immediately, finding himself directly before his...lord. "My Lord, you called," he said demurely after kissing Voldemort's hem.

     "Yes, Severus. Rise, rise, I have something for you. It is your birthday today, is it not?"

     Severus stared at the ground, dread filling his stomach at the madman's downright gleeful tone. "Yes, my Lord, it is."

     "Aren't you going to ask what your gift is?" The snake faced man said dangerously.

     "I will be satisfied receiving the knowledge and gift whenever you see fit," he said humbly, forcing down the bile rising in his throat. Oh, why didn't he die during the war? So many did, and he had no hope to be among the living--and yet, here he was, not only alive, but forced to be loyal to someone he defected from nearly twenty years ago. Maybe death wasn't such a bad option after all. It would be so easy...

     "Very well. I will give you your present to you now, but you will not be excused from the rest of your revelry. That will be your punishment for not choosing."

     "Yes, my Lord." Was there to be no-

     "Crucio." Ah, there it was.

~*~

     When Severus opened his eyes again, Lord Voldemort bade him rise. Severus stood, and right next to the evil Voldemort, glaring for all he was worth was--

     "Harry!" he breathed, not daring to utter a sound louder than that. The boy--no, man--he had regretted losing so much. Regretted hating, belittling, and not believing. When Voldemort killed him almost a year earlier, Severus went to his penseive and relived all his memories of the brat. Where had he gone wrong? While looking over these memories, he stumbled across the dreaded Occlumency lessons. And there paused. What he saw, and finally chose to see, was beyond horrid to understand. At first, like those years ago, Severus refused to understand. But eventually, he did. There was no ignoring the abuse. There was no ignoring _Harry_ _._ And while it couldn't be called love, what Severus felt was definitely more than nothing, and more amiable than hate. Looking at this very not-dead Harry made Severus' insecurities fly to the forefront. Did he even like Severus? Then Severus smiled darkly. Harry had been obsessed with the Half-Blood Prince, had he not? Hopefully that still stood, as he was most likely Severus' new gift.

     "I see you know each other," Voldemort cackled as Harry fought against the collar and leash holding him back. "I hope you enjoy your new pet, my loyal servant." With that, Voldemort grabbed Harry's collar and pushed him forward roughly, letting go of the material at the last second, reveling in the boy's choking sounds.

     Severus coldly stalked over as best he could and gently took Harry's hand. "Get up, Potter."

     Harry looked up at his new...master? and saw him nod, something other than coldness and hate in his eyes, almost as terrifying. Harry stood up and kissed Severus on the lips, just as he was taught. Gratitude should always be shown like this. He was given permission, and therefore should do what he could to please his master, and limit harm to himself.

     Severus was caught off guard by the enthusiastic kiss, but welcomed it nevertheless. Maybe Harry did feel something for him after all. Hopefully, this was not just some twisted Slave Training ingrained in his beautiful Harry.


	2. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these chapters are beta'd...for the moment. I'm scared my regular beta will rip it up and spit it back unrecognizably bad, so I'm waiting to show it to her. Yes, I'm a coward.  
> P.S. These "minor changes" being made are simply me looking over my work when I'm not overly exhausted. If you read this as soon as I put it up, OUCH! I'm sorry! But yes, no real need to read the same chapter over unless you really want to just appreciate the grammatical correctness of it.

     Finally, after hours of holding and comforting Harry as they both were forced to watch, if not participate, in a particularly gruesome revelry, Severus was given leave to take his "pet" home.

     "Enjoy him, Severus," the Dark Lord had said, greatly amused. He knew the Potions' Master's guilt toward the boy, and knew the boy's obsession with a certain Half-Blood Prince. And the madman was waiting with popcorn in his hand to watch the inevitable outcome.

     As soon as he possibly could, Severus, still clutching Harry to his side, disapparated.

~*~

     It was one in the morning when Severus and Harry entered Prince Manor, a "Christmas gift" from the Dark Lord just two weeks earlier. "Come, Harry. To bed."

     Harry nodded than asked timidly, "Sir? You called me Potter the last time. Why Harry now?"

     "I cannot always, if ever, show my true emotions in front of the Dark Lord. Especially if that punishment includes you."

     "Oh, you mean like this?" Harry shot back, that old Gryffindor recklessness back in full force, hiding the helplessness he felt so keenly.

     "This will only be as much a punishment as you decide it to be, _Potter_ ," the older man sneered. "This will be your room. Mine is the adjoining one, and we share a washroom between us."

     "Yes sir," Harry's head bobbed up and down in agreement, and his hair was as tousled as ever. With almost a year of imprisonment, the young man's seemingly permanently tan skin had disappeared, replaced by a waxy complexion. He was almost all skin and bone, only a little muscle left on his poor, malnourished body. The young man's startling green eyes were filled with despair and emptied of hope.

     Severus didn't really know what to do--just that he wanted that look gone. Oh, he knew it was to be expected, was healthy, even. Completely understandable. But Severus absolutely hated it, especially knowing some of that look was because of him. Harry didn't know the dour Potions' Master had changed--how could he? Severus was the Dark Lord's left hand, for Merlin's sake, and even more so had make it abundantly clear he hated one Harry James Potter with every breath. Harry hadn't laid eyes on the mans since his "death," and probably wouldn't have believed a word out of Severus' mouth regardless. Severus certainly had uphill work.

     "Come, Harry, you've had a long day. We'll clean you up, and you can sleep until you feel rested."

~*~

     "Yes, sir," Harry said in that same defeated tone, and waiting for his new...master to walk into the washroom first, and again waited for Severus to close the door. It wasn't up to Harry to choose if they had privacy or not, even if it were only he and Master Snape. His comfort meant nothing.

~*~

     "Harry, Severus sighed, closing the door behind him, realising Harry had no intentions of doing so himself.

     "Sorry, i didn't mean to displease. Forgive me, Master." Harry choked out, tears in his eyes.

     Severus' brow furrowed. Obviously Harry had been broken almost perfectly. Which meant that earlier kiss had meant nothing. Of course, that was to be expected, but that was not what the older man wished. Sighing again, he decided to deal with that later. "All is forgiven, Harry. Now, please strip and get ready to wash."

     Expecting Harry to simply strip quickly and attempt to cover himself, Severus was shocked when instead his new...pet seemed content to strip tease. Fully intending to put a stop to the rather enticing show, Severus reluctantly said, "That's enough Harry." Making as if to leave, Severus made the mistake of looking back into uncertain pine green eyes, a pale, taught, body, and trousers halfway down hips lacking pants.

     Severus softly gasped, decidedly turned on now that he was letting himself truly take in and appreciate the view.

~*~

     Harry took Severus' almost indiscernible gasp as permission to step forward and ghost his fingers over his new...master's erection and after a moment's hesitation, steeled his resolve and started to undo Master Snape's buttons. He looked up sharply when Master looked down, seemingly shocked. "Master?" Harry asked uncertainly, terrified. There was a calculating look in the older man's eyes, bordering on angry...and something else. It was the something else that inspired Harry's fear.

     "Potter, I do not know that you were...trained it, but nothing will be non-consensual between us. You will _only_ touch me intimately, and I you, when we both desire it. Nothing will happen tonight, or anytime soon. Do. You. Understand?"

~*~

     Severus watched Harry close in on himself, disbelief, hurt, insecurity, and terror displayed clearly on they young man's face. Harry didn't answer, only stared. There were no tears, no sounds, nothing. Harry was obviously struggling deeply, and had fallen into some sort of trance. For over an hour, Severus tried to bring Harry back to no avail.

     In a last ditch effort, Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to steady himself and employed Legilimency. Once slipping into the boy's defenceless mind, Severus was bombarded with living nightmare after living nightmare. He tried to focus only on Harry's thoughts, but everything pushed at him, clamoring to be noticed. Eventually, Severus was able to focus, but immediately wished he hadn't.

_Why did he say that? I'm supposed to thank him. Listen to him. Does he not want me? Is he disgusted by me? The Dark Lord said I would go to him because he desired me. Maybe Master doesn't? Maybe I really am only a worthless bas-_

     Severus pulled out, appalled. He was shocked at Harry's lack of Voldemort's name in his thoughts, but that wasn't the worst of it. _Those_ were Harry's true thoughts? "Harry," Severus said, still holding his shoulders. That's when he noticed the young man was leaning against him, not supporting himself. His eyes were closed, but his breathing still laboured. So he wasn't asleep, then.

     Severus laid Harry on the young man's bed, trying to revive him. Eventually, exhausted, Severus accepted that the only way to help Harry out of his coma was to let him rest.

     Merlin knew the boy needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, here's Chapter Two! This is the fastest I've ever updated, but please don't get used to it. This was a miracle. Maybe I can chalk up another one?  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> P.S. That one comment about Harry touching Severus' clothed manhood is about as graphic as this story (or any of mine) are getting. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I don't write explicit.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally planned as a one-shot, but I do have thoughts to make it more. If anyone wants more, tell me, and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
